


Everything

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: One Call Away [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Art for The Honor of Stargazing (a story in the One Call Away universe).





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Honor of Stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335934) by [GhostInTheBAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU). 



> This is an art banner for The Honor of Stargazing, a one shot/timestamp to my much, much longer story, [One Call Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9949646/chapters/22269176). One Call has passed the 1,000 kudos mark—which, honestly blows my freaking mind because I never even thought it would hit 200 kudos lol.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> So, to everyone who has read it and left kudos and comments, THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH. I’m kind of blown away by all the love.
> 
> Anyway....the story hit 1K kudos and I was inspired, so I made a pretty little banner for the fluffiest one shot in the series. (Hell, it’s probably the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, tbh).
> 
> Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/43919646752/in/dateposted/)


End file.
